Nervous System
by TheCleverRebelliousMasquerade
Summary: After a run in with one of Slade's robots, Starfire is hit on the head causing her to change personalities! The once bubbly and sunny alien is now a cold and ruthless stranger. Will the titans get the old Starfire back? And is Slade planning something? Find out! Rated T to be on the safe side.


Hai and Enjoy. :D **ROB POV FOR FIRST TWO PARAGRAPHS.  
**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

How could this happen? She was so bright and happy. Now…she's dark, rude, and speaks in a voice where you wouldn't want to be on her bad side. But you can tell that Raven kind of likes her this way, but she wants her back as badly as the rest of us. We told Galfore about it and he said that Star was born with a nerve in the back of her head making her switch personalities. Which explains it all.

Earlier this week, we had a run in with Slade but it turned out to be a robot. No surprise. For some reason, when we were fighting, he kept aiming for Star's head. Now that she's like this, Slade has a motive for her attitude. But each logical reason why he'd want her like this seems silly. What does he really want her for? I _have _to figure this out before it's too late.

…

The titans fought and chased Slade constantly in the dark maze of an abandoned factory. It seemed like Slade wouldn't tire out and was purposely trying to weaken the titans. Soon, he started running again and the titans split to find him. That's when Starfire found him in the storage room and they went into an all out brawl. The others heard the noise and ran into the storage room with Raven blocking the exit.

Slade tried to punch her head, but she dodge low to the ground and hit him in the groin. When he leaned over in pain, just enough, she grabbed him and flipped him. He landed on his feet, tripping forward a little, and tried aiming at her head again with a swift kick. She used her arm to block it and throw him off balance. When she charged him with her glowing green fist, he grabbed her wrist so she was in front of him and kicked the back of her head extremely hard.

As she fell to the ground, Robin raced to her side as Cyborg and Beast Boy tag teamed and fought Slade. When Robin helped her sit up, she shook her head and her eyes seemed to have a sudden darkness to them with a small and serious frown. She smacked Robin away from her and said, "I am fine. I can take care of myself." Her voice was scary and had an edge to it. But it was also a little monotonous.

She walked slowly and creepily over to Slade who tried to surprise her with a kick to the face. She caught his ankle, squeezed it using her super strength causing him to yell in pain, threw him across the room. Before he could get up, she stomped her foot very hard on his back causing him to be pinned to the floor. She lit up a high powered star bolt and put it by his head as she knelt down.

"So, you think it is funny to fool with me?" She asked in a very scary tone. "I'll make sure you will not even _think_ of tooling with anyone again."

She put her hand on his head causing it to melt and sizzle. The other titans cringed and looked away from the sight as Starfire smiled. The titans didn't dare try to stop her. Slade screamed in pain but then he started to spark and his voice became low until it stopped. It wasn't Slade after all it was a decoy. Then where's Slade and why is he messing with the titans? Maybe he was trying to get in their heads like what happened to Robin. What is he after?

It was a total mystery, and Robin was definitely going to do some heavy research when the titans got home. Now a new conflict started, when Beast Boy opened his big mouth again.

"DUDE! What is your problem!? Okay, so you're mad at someone, you don't melt their head!" Beast Boy yelled. "If it wasn't a robot I would have been scarred FOR LIFE!"

"You fool. I thought I was doing you a favor, I guess I was not. If I hadn't of done so, he still would have been causing trouble. Hmph...bastard." She replied as she narrowed her eyes at the green boy.

"Uh...Starfire? Are you feelin' alright?" Cyborg asked nervously.

"I am fine. No one needs to worry about me. No one has anyway." She replied. She started toward the exit but Raven blocked her path.

"Are you sure?" She asked her. "What's really going on?"

"Nothing." She answered and moved past Raven.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Robin called after her.

"Home. Where else?" She called back. She took slow footsteps toward the exit of the factory.

"Robin, do you know what's up?" Cyborg asked him. He shrugged and they followed her out of the factory.

...

Slade leaned back in his desk chair and laughed. "Excellent..." He said with a smile on his mask as he rubbed his hands together. For the past few hours, he had been watching the security cameras from the Silver Rush Cutlery Co. on Freeside Avenue. The building was abandoned and the titans were involved with the trouble.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Stay tuned! Until next time...


End file.
